poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sci-Ryamy Weather rises
This is how Sci-Ryamy Weathet rises goes in Thomas and the Great EG caper. see Sci-Ryan on the steps of CHS Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Sci-Ryan. What's the matter? Sci-Ryan: Indigo doesn't remember me. Crash Bandicoot: Why? Sci-Ryan: She's been akumatized that's why. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Maybe Morro can help. Sci-Ryan: Why Morro? I don't know if I can trust him. Thomas: Then you're just going to have to learn to trust him. Sci-Ryan: Does you think Morro is better then me? Indigo is now Timebreaker and now you think I can't be trusted? I know how Twilight feels when she was going to Everton. Ryan puts his hand on Sci-Ryan's hand Evil Ryan: Don't worry, Sci-Ryan. You got us. Listen. Once we got Indigo back to normal, she will remember you. We promise. nods and goes into a portal in Paris with Crash. Meanwhile, in Hawk Moth's lair Hawk Moth: Ah. The feeling of being unwanted among team players. Ryvine Sparkle: And the human Ryan going to Paris? That makes him an easy target for your Akuma. Rothbart: How did you know that, Ryvine? Ryvine Sparkle: I figured it out in my head. Moth empowers an Akuma Hawk Moth: Fly away, my little Akuma. Rothbart: And show the Shadowbolt who to trust. akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Sci-Ryan and Crash into an elevator Sci-Ryan: So. Morro is a ghost ninja? Who is he friends with? Crash Bandicoot: Us. Sci-Ryan: Oh. You could wait at the top floor while I give time to trust Morro. nods and takes the stairs Sci-Ryan: Ok. Which button is up? pressed the up button. The elevator doors open and he goes in. He then press the top floor button Sci-Ryan: himself That Morro is better then me. I should gain thier trust. If he's out of the way of the villains. I'll prove to everyone that I'm better then Morro. elevator suddenly stops Sci-Ryan: Huh? It stopped? Akuma enters Sci-Ryan: Huh? A butterfly? flies towards him Sci-Ryan: Easy. I'm a Keyblade wielder. Akuma lands on Sci-Ryan's amulet and a butterfly shape appears around his face Hawk Moth: Sci-Ryamy Weather. I am Hawk Moth. Sci-Ryan: You think I can have Stormy Weather's powers? Hawk Moth: Yeah. I give you these powers to help you get rid of the Ghost Ninja but I need you to do something for me afterwards. Can you do that? Sci-Ryan: Yes. I'll show everyone that Morro can't be trusted and they should trust me. lets the Akuma consume him and he steps out of the elevator Sci-Ryamy Weather: Hi, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan? You look different. Sci-Ryamy Weather: I'm Sci-Ryamy Weather. The weather guy who always gets the weather right. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryamy Weather? Weather nods and open his amulet. Snow comes out Crash Bandicoot: Wow. If Elsa saw this, she will like it. Sci-Ryamy Weather: Yeah. You think you can trust me? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. What does the rest of you look like? Sci-Ryamy Weather: Like me. A way cooler me. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Where were your glasses and your bow tie and rocket boots? Sci-Ryamy Weather: I don't know. Crash Bandicoot: Well. Sci-Twi will be amazed to see you like this. And your girlfriend.. Sci-Ryamy Weather: Indeed. arrives Sci-Twi: Whoa. Ryan. You got an outfit? I think I can trust you, Snow King. Sci-Ryamy Weather: My name is not Snow King, my friend. It's Sci-Ryamy Weather. Sci-Twi: Ok. I was looking for you here. Sci-Ryamy Weather: Yes, Twilight. I know you can trust me. Crash Bandicoot: I hope Ryan like you, Sci-Ryan. Because you think Morro can trust you. Sci-Ryamy Weather: Yeah. Ryan goes over to a store Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. I hope I can tell Marinette what's happening. Meg Griffin: Good luck. Evil Ryan: You'll need it. at his Iphone and saw Sci-Ryamy Weather on screen Sci-Ryan? He looks diffrent. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. He looks... taller. Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan? Is that you? Sci-Ryamy Weather: Yeah. But, Sci-Ryan is gone. I'm Sci-Ryamy Weather. The weather guy who always gets the weather right. And when I prove to you that I'm better then Morro, he can trust me. Morro: He thinks.... he's better then me? Evil Ryan: I think he is giving you the chance to trust Sci-Ryan, Morro. Prove that he's better then you. Morro: I think I can trust you. Sci-Ryamy Weather: Cool. I'm going outside. [ Evil Ryan: Meg Griffin: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts